Talk:Ferid Bathory
Hair Color Hello, people. Awe and I had a discussion earlier regarding with the hair color of Felid. Awe said it's gray, while I think it's silver. I'll open up the voting now; however, if there are any of you who thinks that there's another color that needs to be added, you're free to do so. Gray # I can't distinguise the difference between the 2 of them :D so I will go with the most simple one. 23:01, November 23, 2013 (UTC) #I think silver hair tends to be more blue-ish, whereas grey hair tends to be more green-ish. Since the image depicts a more greenish colour color, I guess it's grey gray... but either way I don't mind. [[User:roboartitec|'Roboartitec']] (҂⌣̀_⌣́) [[User talk:roboartitec|'↑Talk↓']] http://images.wikia.com/nanatsu-no-taizai/images/2/26/Favicon.png http://images.wikia.com/babysteps/images/2/26/Favicon.png http://images.wikia.com/battle-spirits/images/2/26/Favicon.png http://images.wikia.com/akamegakill/images/2/26/Favicon.png http://images.wikia.com/owarinoseraph/images/2/26/Favicon.png 10:24, November 24, 2013 (UTC) # In my opinion its probably gray (grey), with someone like Shin'ya Hīragi (to the left of Glen Ichinose) having silver hair. It all really depends on your perception of the color (colour). Reflection | Talk Page | 12:34,11/24/2013 # Ugh mad edit conflicted me. Silver # I say silver. Honestly, I picked such color because from the way I see it, Felid's hair is much more lighter than Gray, and the characters I think that has Gray as their hair color are Kakashi, Lyon and Gin, but that's just me. # I think its silver, because silver is lighter than gray. On the pic the top of the hair goes from while (must be because of light) to silver. If it was gray it would be more darker. }} 21:19, November 23, 2013 (UTC) # I also say it's silver. When I think of gray, I think of Shinoa's, Shiho's, and Yoichi's clothing. This calls upon Fifty Shades of Grey. 22:57, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Ferid's Age I just checked up on his page, and it now says Ferid is over 2,000 years old? Seriously? Where did this tidbit come from, and is it accurate? If it is then that's really scary, it would definitely explain why Crowley is so freakin' powerful, he was turned by a 2,000 year old master vampire. Though what would that make those Progenitors older than him? 5,000? 10,000? Truly terrifying, it really is. Alhazad2003 (talk) 10:14, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Báthory Since he's named after Elizabeth Báthory (notice the accent), would it be right to rename the article to Báthory? Since, y'know, we use accents and macrons. Juan D'Marco 15:35, January 4, 2016 (UTC) No because that would make it a pain to look up his page. You'd have to insert the scent from somewhere when doing hyperlinks to his page as well, which I think is more trouble than it's worth. That would make everything unnecessarily difficult, and the official spelling is without the accent anyway. What you could do is put Bathory with the accent on it as his bolted name and the name in his profile, though. You could look at Krul and Asuramaru's pages for reference since they both have Romanian names. We had a similar situation with them.ResidentialPsycho (talk) 00:44, January 5, 2016 (UTC)